


Of English Tea Parties

by katamarii



Series: A Series of Nonsensical APH Ficlets [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Tea Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katamarii/pseuds/katamarii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles written for the prompts given by friends/anons. Also intended as writing-practice for myself. Hopefully you'll think it's entertaining enough. Hopefully. Various nations.</p><p>In this drabble: Cake or Death? Except when I say 'cake', I really mean 'scone'. And when I say 'scone', I really mean England's 'scones'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of English Tea Parties

~.*.~

 

"Japan, would you like some tea? I can make you my best English brew. You have to try it!"  
  
"Ah, if it's not too much trouble. Thank you for your hospitality, England-san."  
  
"Oh don't worry, old chap. And since we're going have some tea, let me whip up some of those brilliant scones for you to-"  
  
"A-ah! T-that won't be really necessary, England-san! Um... I mean, please, I don't want to trouble you."  
  
"But it's made with a special recipe handed all the way down from me mum's _royal_ line. It'd be quite a pity if you don't try it."  
  
"A-aahh...."  
  
"Here, I've actually got one right here on my saucer now. Please do try it. I'm telling you Japan, 'tis the best scone you'll ever get to taste in the British Isle. And it definitely beats America's disgusting fat-flavoured donuts, hah!"  
  
".... England-san, would it be all right if I just lick the scone instead?"  
  
"Eh, wot?"  
  
"Because I'm not quite sure if I can still keep up the polite countenance with a raging stomach-ache."  
  


  
 _**-End-** _


End file.
